My Everything
by lizpen
Summary: A Liason story, set during the current storyline as of 3252007


My Stories are now being updated on our Liason site. For the address, please visit my main page.

------------------------------------------------------

Ric braced his hands on his desk, knowing that if Lucky Spencer agreed to the plan, no matter what the outcome, he would come out a winner. Either Lucky would be killed by Sonny, or he would be able to infiltrate the Corinthos organization. As the dark-haired cop nodded, looking determined, Ric smiled smugly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The plate crashed to the floor as Elizabeth stared at Lucky, the wet dishrag in her hand forgotten. "You can't, Lucky. Sonny will find out."

With a sigh, Lucky ran a hand through his dark hair. "Elizabeth, I know this is a dangerous job. But, I have to prove myself to the department. This is the opportunity I've been waiting for." He walked over, taking the dripping dishrag out of her hand and dropping it in the sink before holding her cold hands. "I can do this. I know what makes Sonny and Jason tick." Pausing, he then added, "I know what's most important to them."

Elizabeth looked at him in anguish, feeling the terror race through her body. How could she stay silent knowing that Lucky was attempting to put Jason in jail, that he was part of Ric's manipulative scheme. And how could she sleep at night knowing the man she loved might be forced to kill her husband?

Lucky watched his wife, knowing she was worried for his safety. "I'll be fine, Elizabeth. I know Jason's your friend, and it's hard for you, but he's also a dangerous criminal. And there's already been too many times he's conveniently escaped jail. Mysteriously missing paperwork, miraculous recoveries from being shot. He saved our child, and I'm greatful for that, but he's still a criminal. This child will grow up in a safer town if he's put away."

She looked up at him, biting her lip. Finally, a fake smile on her face, she nodded. "You're right. And I understand about the job. We all do things we never thought we would to protect the ones we love." She hugged him, her face sad as she held him close, feeling herself torn in two as she thought of shredded paperwork, Jason's blood on her hands as she dug a bullet out of his leg, of him hiding in the studio closet as Lucky stood across from her, listening to her lies that she had no idea where Jason was.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Lucky stood in the police department the next day, playing his part in his "firing," Elizabeth stood at the bridge, looking out over the water, her hand absently stroking her swollen tummy, the cool breeze comforting. "What do I do? Can I let your Daddy be set up by Lucky? Or do I hope that Daddy can find a way to fix this? Sometimes I think every decision I've made is the wrong one." Tears filled her beautiful blue eyes, and when Jason rounded the corner, they were the first things he saw.

"Hey. What's wrong?"

She looked up at him for a moment, unable to stop the longing look on her face, before turning to face the water once again. "It's fine. It's just been a long day."

Jason stepped closer behind her, dropping the hand he'd raised to touch her, feeling awkward. "Can I help?"

She turned her head, looking at him, knowing what she had to do. "Lucky is getting fired today."

"What? Why?"

She turned towards him, her blue eyes pools of sadness. "So that he can follow Ric's plan and infiltrate you and Sonny's business."

He looked at her, stunned, the implications of what she said clear. "He's going to try to get a job for us, spying for Ric?"

She nodded, her heart aching. "He's trying to prove himself to the department." Brushing the tears from her cheeks, she whispered, "Please don't hurt him, Jason."

His jaw clenched, Jason looked away from her, feeling the web of lies tighten around them. If Lucky ever found out the child Elizabeth carried was Jason's, his determination to bring him down would be stronger than ever. However, if Lucky found out that they knew his plan, suspicion would turn towards Elizabeth. His voice was low as he told her, "I have to tell Sonny the truth."

Shaking her head frantically, Elizabeth said, "No. No one can ever know that I told you."

"Elizabeth," his voice was calm. "Sonny has to know. We'll let him work with us, but we need to know to keep him away from anything that could be questionable."

Her arms crossed, her misery was apparent. "I feel like I've made all the wrong choices," she whispered. "No matter what I do, someone will be hurt."

Jason pulled her into his arms, his heart aching as it always did around her. "I'll take care of it," he said quietly. "I'll do everything I can to keep him safe."

Her head against his strong chest, she said quietly, "And you, Jason. I need you to be safe."

They stood there in the afternoon sun, caught in the tangle they'd unknowingly created, as their child kicked steadily between them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sonny leaned back in his chair, pleased to see Jason. "I was hoping you'd come by. Cooper's first report is back today. I think it's gonna be a big help, having-having him inside the PCPD for us. And Lucky Spencer came by."

"He wants a job."

Sonny looked at him, surprised by the flat tone of voice. "Yeah. They fired him. Mac finally got his revenge."

"No, but Ric's trying to get his revenge on you."

Confused, Sonny leaned forward. "What are you saying?"

Jason leaned across the desk, his voice low. "I'm saying Lucky is being sent in as a plant from the DA's office. It's all a set-up."

"How do you know?"

Standing up, Jason ran his hand through his hair. "This can't leave here. No one, and I mean no one, can ever know this."

With a frown, Sonny nodded, dark eyes serious.

"Elizabeth told me. I ran into her on the bridge today. She's terrified for him."

"And for you?" Sonny asked, frowning. "She's put herself in a dangerous position."

"She didn't know what else to do."

"So, she told you the truth about her husband's orders. I understand you're close, but shouldn't her loyalty be to her husband, the father of her child."

Jason was quiet for a moment before meeting his best friend's eyes. "He's her husband, but I'm the father of her child."

Sonny froze, his mind racing as he realized what this meant.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night, Elizabeth smiled at a man walking up to the nurses desk. He reminded her of Max and Johnny in their suits. "Nurse Spencer?"

"Yes?" She asked curiously.

"I've been asked to give you this." He handed her an envelope, "Elizabeth" written across it in Jason's bold handwriting.

She smiled at him, not noticing him leaving as she looked furtively around before opening the envelope.

Elizabeth,

Sonny and I will hire him, doing our best to keep him safe. I need to know anything he says to you.

A guard will be sent to your house to watch you and Cameron. Lucky will be told that is a condition of him being hired, since you and I are friends, and I insist you be kept safe. I wanted you, Cam and the baby kept out of this life. I'll do the best I can to keep it that way.

Jason

She read the letter again, her heart warmed that despite everything, Jason was worried about her and the children. She reached down, beginning to shred the letter and envelope, unaware that Ric had just walked off the elevator.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ric watched Elizabeth, curious why she looked so secretive. He strode over, seeing her feeding an envelope through the shredder, a letter in her hand. "Elizabeth?"

She jumped startled, dropping the letter, and he was able to see the bold signature before she picked it up, folding the paper and shoving it in her pocket. "Hi Ric. Why are you here?"

"I heard about Lucky. I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am." He looked at her pale face, the hand in her pocket with the note from Jason. "Do you have a minute?"

"I, I really should get back to work. But thank you for stopping by."

"You need to go back to work, or you don't want me to see the letter from Jason in your pocket?"

Stiffening, she looked at him. "I don't know what you mean. This is just a letter from my sister."

"You need to be careful, Elizabeth. I know Lucky doesn't know anything about you and Jason, and I'm sure you want to keep it that way. It would be a shame if one of them destroyed the other**."** He nodded at her, turning to walk away, having noted with interest the look of panic in her eyes.

Elizabeth watched him go, Jason's words echoing from the past. **"**Lucky and I cancel each other out. He kills me, I kill him -- ric doesn't care which. One of us is gone, you hate whoever's left, and ric makes his move to get a shot at you."

Grabbing he phone, she hurries to the locker room, already dialing Jason's phone number. Taking a quick peek around, she leaned against a locker in relief as he answered. "Yeah."

"Jason, Ric was here."

Frowning, Jason turned away from Sonny, hearing the panic in her voice. "What happened?"

"Somehow, he knew the letter was from you. I was shredding it when he came up. Jason, he- he talked about the fact that Lucky didn't know about us, that it would be a shame if one of you destroyed the other."

Jason ran a hand through his dark blond hair, worried. "He doesn't know anything right now. He's trying to rattle you."

She laughed shakily. "It worked." She was silent for a moment, before she quietly said, "Be careful, Jason. Ric would do anything to hurt you."

He nodded silently, before saying softly, "One of my men will be watching you go home. It's gonna be okay." He told her goodbye, shutting off his phone with a deep sigh before looking up at Sonny. "You're right. She's the prize he wants."

Sonny nodded, pouring some water. "And you've always been in his way."

Jason shook his head, "I'm with Sam, and she's with Lucky. How am I a threat?"

Looking at him, Sonny raised his eyebrows. "She's carrying your child. He knows she slept with you. He knows that, right or wrong, her-her loyalty is to you. And he knows that you will protect her at all costs." Sonny put down his glass, "Can you really let Elizabeth and the baby go? Can you let Lucky have your family?"

Jason looked away from him, his voice heavy as he said, "That's what she wants."

"Is it?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Several days later, Jason was leaning against the rail at the docks, focused on ultrasound pictures of his baby. He was amazed by the legs, the little hands, the tiny face. Hearing steps behind him, he shoved the pictures in his jacket as Lucky appeared.

"Hey, Jason."

Jason nodded, eyes cool. "I'm taking you down to warehouse three. Spinelli is going to go over invoices with you, then you can assist with the shipment this afternoon." He noticed the spark in Lucky's eyes as he mentioned the new shipment. Lucky Spencer was in for a surprise. He would be invoicing and assisting with a coffee and tea shipment all afternoon, freeing Jason up to talk to their business partners and employees about the cop in their midst, and making it clear that he is not to be touched.

As the men walked towards the dock, Lucky tried to socialize with Jason, remembering that long ago, they had been friends. "Sorry I wasn't earlier, I ran to Kelly's for Elizabeth. She had this craving for huevos rancheros."

Jason stiffened, his heart aching at the thought of Elizabeth and his child. "Did she?"

Lucky stopped, looking at Jason seriously. "No matter what happens, I don't want her hurt, Jason."

Jason looked at him, blue eyes cold. "She won't be. Elizabeth's always been important to me. I won't let anyone hurt her." He stressed the anyone, knowing Lucky understood by the way he frowned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night, Elizabeth leaned away from Lucky as he attempted to kiss her, turning her head.

"Hey, are you okay?"

She smiled sadly. "I'm fine, just tired."

Lucky looked at her, worried. "Elizabeth, I promised we could wait until after the baby's born. Is that what worried you?"

Her chestnut brown curls bouncing, she shook her head. "No. I'm just, just tired." He hugged her, and her eyes closed, looking miserable.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucky sat on the porch steps, lost in thought. He hated what he was doing, but knew that it was a means to an end. A better future for his family, being able to hold his head up at the PCPD, show that he can be the strong husband Elizabeth needed. Sighing, he thought of the distance he'd felt with Elizabeth, ever since she'd learned what he would be doing. He knew that she and Jason were friends, but they weren't close. Thinking over the last week, he frowned. Everything he'd seen so far was above board. How long would it take for Sonny and Jason to trust him?

Looking up, he frowned as his little sister came towards him, her face tear-stained. "Tell me it's a lie," she cried.

"What? What's a lie?" He put a hand on her arm, a worried look on her face when she jerked away. "What's going on, Lulu?"

"Scott Baldwin claimed Mom was raped by Dad years ago. But, that has to be a lie. Dad would never do that, right?" She looked at Lucky's her sharp gaze seeing how he avoided her gaze, his nervous swallow. "Lucky?"

"When they first met, years ago. I learned about it when I was 16."

"When you left?"

"Yeah." He looked at her, sadness evident. "Lulu, he never should have told you. They worked through it. Mom loved him."

Lulu made a disbelieving noise, her fury rising. "This whole family is based on lies. Nothing but lies. How appropriate then, that you married Elizabeth."

His voice sharp, he said, "Leave Elizabeth out of this. She's done nothing to hurt you, or any of us."

"Really? So she told you all about sleeping with Jason? How the baby isn't yours, it's his? She told you that she stood at the altar and lied to you?"

He looked at her, stunned. Memories flashed through his mind, Elizabeth stopping on her wedding march, frozen as she and Jason exchanged looks, Jason's awkwardness at the wedding, her sudden distance when she heard of his new job. "You're joking, right?" He asked hoarsely.

"No, I'm not. I saw the paternity test myself." Suddenly realizing what she'd done, Lulu bit her lip. "Lucky, I'm so sorry, I never meant to-"

"To what? To tell me?" Hurt flared in his eyes, betrayal spearing through him. "To tell me that my life was a lie? Who knows? Obviously Elizabeth. You."

Closing her eyes at what she'd done to her brother, she nodded miserably. "Spinelli, and Jason. That's it."

"Jason."

"Yeah. He said Elizabeth asked him to let you raise the baby, and he agreed. I didn't know how to tell you. You seemed so happy."

"I did." He grabbed his keys, voice stiff. "I have to go."

"Lucky!" Lulu called after him, miserable at what she'd done.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jason nodded at Milo as he left the room, pleased by the update. Keeping Officer Spencer away from the majority of their operation was running smoothly. Grabbing a bottled water, he looked over as the door opened, Lucky walking in.

"I hear congratulations are in order," Lucky told him quietly, watching his face closely.

Jason raised an eyebrow, accustomed to keeping his emotions under control. "Excuse me?"

"Well, you are the proud father to be, aren't you? Or did she sleep with someone else, too?"

Jason stiffened, "What do you want, Lucky?"

"I want to know how long this has been going on. Months, years?"

Jason set down the water, crossing his arms, knowing the time had come. "One night. The night of the blackout, when she found you with Maxie again."

"You expect me to believe it was one night? For years, it's been you. You were always what I never measured up to." Lucky gave a harsh laugh, "The big mobster. You're always her hero, the one she runs to."

"She never meant to hurt you, Lucky."

"But she did, didn't she? She stood in front of you, making vows that were a lie. After I thanked you for saving MY child." Lucky was furious, determined to hurt this man as much as he'd been hurt. He strode forward, throwing a punch, then another. Jason met him punch for punch, the sound of flesh hitting flesh echoing through the room, Jason letting all his pent up frustration out, as Lucky's anger ruled him.

The door opened, though Elizabeth's cry didn't register to either man. Sonny strode up behind her, startled at what was happening in his office.

"Stop," she cried out. "Stop it." She went towards the men, stopped by Sonny as he held her back. "I think Lucky knows about you and Jason," he told her quietly. She spun to look at him, surprised by the nod he gave her. "Jason told me."

Sonny nodded to Milo, and the young man came in as Sonny pushed her behind his desk, yelling "Enough!" He pulled Jason back as Milo held onto Lucky. "Enough."

Lucky saw Elizabeth, knowing at once she had come to see Jason. "Is this where you meet with him at?"

Jason's growl of "Leave her alone, Spencer," was ignored as she looked at her husband, tears in her eyes.

"It's not like that, Lucky."

"Isn't it? I want the truth. Is it his baby?"

She looked at Jason, then back up to Lucky. "Yes."

Pulling away from Milo, Lucky looked at her derisively. "Get out of my house. I want you gone."

Tears streaming down her face, she nodded, and he strode out, not looking back.

Sonny helped her into his chair, feeling terrible for her, for her son. "We'll help you get the divorce."

She looked up, wiping at her cheeks, her eyes meeting Jason's as he crouched down next to her, her hand going to the cut on his cheek. "An annulment. I asked him to wait until after the baby was born. I just- I couldn't.."

Jason nodded, brushing the curls back from her face. "It's gonna be okay."

Sonny pulled out his phone, arranging for penthouse one to be prepared for some guests, as Elizabeth dabbed at Jason's cuts. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I knew I was wrong, but then I didn't know how to fix what I'd done."

"It's okay. You and the baby, Cam, you'll be fine."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, Lucky showed up on the docks, surprised to be met by a calm Jason and two guards. "I'm afraid this is private property, Officer Spencer."

"I work here, Morgan. And whether you're sleeping with my wife or not, I plan to do my job."

"Not here, Lucky. You'll have to tell Ric you failed at your cover story. And next time, bring a warrant." Jason nodded at one of the men, who handed Lucky some papers. He looked down, seeing "Annulment" in large letters. "You move fast. When did she tell you my cover, last night?"

Jason smiled coldly, "The day you were leaving the PCPD. If you want to spy, you should keep your mouth shut. Now get off this property". Jason nodded to the men, turning and walking away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So Sonny used some of his contacts, and forced through an annulment." Emily asked, surprise still evident in her features.

Nodding, Elizabeth turned back to Emily, ready to face her best friend's anger. "Yes. Lucky was served papers yesterday morning."

"In front of Jason."

"Yeah." She met Emily's gaze, startled by the lack of anger from her friend.

"Elizabeth," Emily walked over, giving her a hug. As she pulled back, she continued, "I can't say I'm not surprised, or sad for you and Lucky. But I was so worried about you even before the wedding. No bride should be crying like that on her wedding day. And I know how you feel about Jason. But what about Sam?"

Elizabeth turned, looking across the lushly decorated penthouse. "He hasn't told her yet. She comes home today."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam sat in the limousine on the way back to the penthouse, her fingers circling her empty wrist, memories of a diamond encrusted watch, yelling and gunshots assailing her. She couldn't stop the feeling that her world was about to crash down upon her.

As she exited the elevator, she was surprised to see a guard at the door to penthouse #1, as well. Sonny must have someone important staying there. Deciding tomorrow would be soon enough to hear more, she entered her home, kicking off her high heels, realizing neither Jason nor Spinelli were home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jason parked his new motorcycle in the garage, still furious at Spinelli for having crashed his old one a few weeks ago. That kid drove him nuts. He was unaccustomed to having teenagers in and out of his house at all hours, yelling at someone to pick up their trash, and giving romance advice. As the elevator doors shut, he gave a wry smile. Though he'd never admit it, the cybergeek amused him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He stopped over at Elizabeth's door first, nodding at the guard. A moment later she opened the door, inviting him in. "It's so nice of Sonny to let Cam and I stay here."

He shrugged, sliding his jacket off. "He doesn't need it. How are you and Cam settling in?"

"Oh, fine." She began to say something else, but stopped, a delighted smile on her face as her hands went to her belly. "Oh!"

"What? Are you okay? Is it the baby?" He came towards her, and she grabbed his hands, setting them over their child. His grin matched hers as they smiled at each other, enjoying their baby's movements.

Looking down at their hands, he realized her fingers were bare of any rings. "You took your ring off."

Elizabeth nodded, "It never should have been put on." She looked up at him, "I'm so sorry, Jason. I was so wrong. I never should have tried to keep you from your own child."

He brushed a dark curl off her face, his deep voice reassuring. "I agreed. And it's all right now." His blue eyes met hers as her head tipped back, lost in each other's eyes. "This baby will grow up loved by both of us."

She smiled at him, and he leaned towards her, eyes on her lush lips just as he heard a startled cry. "Mommy!"

He hurriedly stepped back, disconcerted by what almost occurred, as she rushed towards the stairs, her face red.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam smiled up at Jason as he entered the penthouse, finishing up her conversation with Alexis. "I'm glad you're enjoying it. I can't wait to see tonight, it was such a great story to tell. Definitely! I'd like to hear what you think. Bye!" She stood, leaning towards Jason to give him a kiss, surprised at his absent response. "Hey, you okay?" she asked.

He nodded wearily, "Yeah. We need to talk, though."

With a smile, she tugged him down on the sofa with her. "Would you watch this first? I was really excited at this story. This kid was amazing."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amelia stood at the studio, smiling in the control room. "Now that the audience is enjoying our sweet hostess, let's see how well they enjoy the truth about her." She held up her wine, giving a mocking, silent toast to the frozen image of Sam McCall on the screen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elizabeth settled into the sofa, sighing as she found herself watching the beginning of Sam's new program. Poor Sam. How would she react when Jason told her the truth?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jason sprawled on the sofa, barely listening to the TV, or to Sam. He was lost in thought about Elizabeth, the kiss he'd almost given her.

As Sam answered her phone, she sighed, covering the receiver. "It's an interview from a magazine. Good publicity. Do you mind?"

Shaking his head, he watched her walk into the kitchen, away from the TV.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elizabeth was surprised to see Sam not hosting the episode. Instead, it was a tall redhead. "Tonight, we have a true life tragedy for you. Our tale is of a wealthy couple, Bill and Angela Monroe. On the surface, they had everything, love, money, social standing. And yet, there was a dark side to the young wife, a side that would end in tragedy."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jason stared at the TV, the name Angela Monroe catching his attention. He was stunned to see a picture on the screen, of a young Sam, a distinguished looking man at her side.

Amelia continued, giving the background of how the couple met, of the young bride's wealthy background. "And yet, it was all a carefully crafted lie. Angela was not from any such family, rather the daughter of a con artist, well schooled in lies and thievery herself. Her lies began to unravel when she became pregnant. Bill was thrilled, looking forward to becoming a father, anxious to shower his wife in jewels, and love. One of his gifts was a diamond encrusted watch, inscribed with "All my Love" on the back."

Frowning, Jason thought back, remembering Sam reaching her empty wrist, her quick response when he mentioned buying her a new watch.

"What Bill didn't know was that Angela had a lover. A man by the name of Nico. He was her partner in their con games, the true father of the child she carried. Her goal was to convince her husband to leave everything to the child. Stocks, trust funds, cash. Bill's family was enamored with her, and his grandfather quickly changed his will, leaving everything not to his grandson, but to his granddaughter-in-law and her baby, feeling his family's future would be ensured. Unfortunately, the man then died in an accident, leaving Angela everything."

Amelia smiled into the screen, looking triumphant. "However, it seems the accident may have been rigged, and Bill began to be suspicious of his beautiful wife, realizing she would leave for hours, that while she was sad, she was incredibly excited about inheriting so much money." A picture of Bill flashed across the screen, a wealthy, capable looking man. "One night, Bill came home unexpectedly, and found his wife in bed with another man, Nico. In his fury, he told her that he wanted he gone, that he wanted full custody of their child. It was then he found out the truth. The child wasn't his, was simply the means to an end for Angela and her lover. He grabbed a gun, chasing them out into the upstairs hall. He and Nico fought, and Angela grabbed the gun, and shot him. Nico stumbled as he rose, knocking into Angela, and she tumbled down the stairs, later losing the child she used as a blackmailing tool. Shortly after, she and Nico disappeared. Bill awoke from a coma, to find himself paralyzed. He committed suicide several months later, despondant over what his life had become."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, as you've probably guessed, Angela Monroe is actually your hostess for this show, Sam McCall."

Sam walked into the room, dropping the phone as she saw the old picture of Angela, and a recent shot of her side to side on the TV. Jason turned slowly to stare at her in disbelief.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elizabeth slowly dropped her remote onto the cushion, stunned. Poor Jason. She looked towards the door, deciding she would wait up in case he needed her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Is it true?" He asked her quietly.

Sam looked stunned, unable to tear her eyes from the TV. "It was a long time ago. I was young, and stupid."

He stood, his voice cold. He could forgive almost anything, but this? This was just cruel. "You lied to the man. You told him it was his child to get money out of him? Did you have any part in what happened to his grandfather?"

Her eyes flashed up to him. "No! I had no idea until later. He was such a nice man, he was so sweet to me."

"Like Edward?" His voice was deadly quiet, the parallels between his family and Bill's too close.

"Jason, I would never have done this to you or your family. I was young, I was stupid, and I paid for it." At the look of skepticism on his face, she tearfully insisted, "I did! I never touched that money, after what happened. I lost my child. And I did want that child. I lost Lila. And now, I can't even have any children."

"When you thought you could, you told me what Edward had offered to get you to return me to the family. You had no problem with what he kept doing for you."

Tears were streaming down her face now, and she ignored the continual ringing of the phone at her feet, pleading with him. "Please, Jason, please try to understand."

He strode towards the door, fury overtaking him. As he reached for the handle, he looked back at her. "You wouldn't have won the prize money from Edward anyway. Elizabeth is already carrying my child." He slammed the door behind him, blocking out the sound of her sobs as she collapsed to the floor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elizabeth heard his cold voice, the slamming of his door, and opened hers, her expressive blue eyes meeting his furious ones. "Jason-" She tilted her head, looking at him understandingly, feeling the hurt in him, and opened her door wider for him.

He was silent for a moment, then strode over, walking in, as she shut the door.

He braced his hands on a table, trying to control the emotions raging through him, giving in a moment later, sweeping the vase and knick knacks off in a furious move. Looking at Elizabeth, he sighed. "I'm sorry."

"No. Don't be. You have every right to be hurt." She walked over to him, a gentle hand on his back, another wrapped around his braced forearm. "I'm so sorry. I'm sure it was terrible for you both."

Looking down at her, he took a deep breath. "I told her about the baby. I told her that she never would have gotten the money from Edward, that you were already carrying my child."

Elizabeth winced, knowing how harsh he must have been to Sam, knowing the other woman's life was wrapped up in him. "I don't think it was a con, Jason. She really loves you."

"She lied to me. I don't- I don't think I can forget that." He looked at her wearily. "Things have been coming for Angela Monroe, and she's been saying they were Spinelli's. She used a child to ruin a man's family, an innocent child to steal money."

Elizabeth leaned her forehead against his bicep, wishing she knew what to tell him. Finally, she asked him quietly, "Do you want to stay here tonight?"

"Yeah."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam felt her world splintering into pieces. Alexis, Nik, Sonny and Ric had all called, Ric's sneering laughter the hardest of all. Her mother was hurt, disappointed, as was Nik. Sonny had spoken to her coldly, hanging up once she told him Jason wasn't at the penthouse.

She called everywhere, facing the cold Alice, a furious Carly, unable to find Jason anywhere, and he refused to answer her calls.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jason's phone rang as Elizabeth handed him a beer, one of a pack brought by Milo, when he delivered her groceries earlier that day. Looking at the caller ID, his voice was sharp as he answered. "Sonny? What's going on?"

Frowning at Sonny's question, he nodded. "Yeah, I saw it. I'm at Elizabeth's." He chugged some beer, feeling calmer, nodding at Elizabeth as she gestured upstairs, offering him privacy. He mounted the steps, smiling against his will as he entered the room, seeing the large bed draped in green. He relaxed back on the pillows, appreciating Sonny turning the conversation to business.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later, Elizabeth headed upstairs, hesitant to interrupt Jason's long call, but extremely tired. She checked on Cameron, pulling his covers up more securely, then headed towards her room, surprised at what she saw. Jason was asleep on her bed, exhausted, the harshness of his face softened in sleep. Smiling, she gently removed the phone from his hand, setting it on the night stand, and untied his shoes, pulling them off. Crawling into bed, she shut off the lamp, trying to stiffle her sigh as he rolled towards her in his sleep, his arm going around her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Morning sun streamed through the curtains, and Jason's eyes opened slowly, instantly registering the fact that he was in Elizabeth's bedroom, her warm body against his, chestnut curls cascading across his chest. He vaguely remembered feeling hot last night, tugging his t-shirt off, and her warm hand resting on his bare chest set his blood on fire. He reached up, gently stroking her back, unable to avoid thinking how right this felt, waking up with her in his arms. She stirred, nestling closer to him, and for a moment, he stiffened, thinking she was dreaming she was with Lucky. She smiled softly, his name on her lips. "Jason." Her eyes opened slowly, blue meeting blue, and she smiled up at him, blushing slightly. "Good morning. I didn't mean to, I mean I-" She became flustered, surprised when he didn't let her pull away.

"You're fine."

Her door opened, and in ran Cam, wearing blue race car pajamas. "Mommy, Mommy! Dere's a man here."

Before Jason could react, Sonny appeared at the door. "It's just me." He smiled apologetically at them, attempting to keep his amusement to himself as Jason sat up, Elizabeth reaching down to help Cam onto the bed. "I didn't want there to be any suspicion as to why I was hanging out in the hall, then I didn't want Cam to scare you both."

Elizabeth's face was bright red, and she looked up at Jason as Cam asked, "Why is Jason in bed, Mommy? Is he my Daddy, too?"

Elizabeth bit her lip, unsure how to respond, and Jason looked at the little boy, knowing it would be unfair for him to be the baby's father, and ignore Cameron. "I'm your Daddy, too, Cam. When the baby's born, we'll all go to the park together." He looked at Elizabeth with a little shrug, pleased when she smiled at him, her heart overwhelmed at how wonderful he was to her son, how he instinctively knew that Cam needed him, also.

Cam bounced on the bed. "A new Daddy!" He said happily, then apprehensively asked, "What if you don't want me anymore?" Cameron looked worried, and both Jason and Sonny frowned at how the little boy's insecurities about Lucky's poor "fathering" shown through.

Grabbing the little boy, Jason tickled him. "I want you even more than I want the baby. And, I need your help. You'll have to teach me how to be a good Dad."

The little boy grinned, hugging him, and announcing, "I need cereal." Elizabeth pulled her robe on, grabbing Cam's hand. "Mommy will get you your special dinosaur cereal, okay?" She nodded at Sonny, her face still flushed, and led her son out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sonny leaned against the door as Jason pulled his shirt on. "Sam is looking everywhere for you."

"She can wait." Jason leaned down, pulling on his shoes, sliding his phone into his pocket. "There's not much I can say to her right now."

"Do you want to?"

"Not really." Jason sighed, running his hands over his face. "You know how I feel about that. And, then there's Elizabeth and the kids."

Sonny followed him down the stairs. "If you want her gone, you need to tell her."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ric looked at Lucky furiously. "You what?"

"I told Elizabeth what my goal was. I didn't want her to worry." Lucky's voice was laced with bitterness. "She turned around and told Jason the next day."

Ric turned to look out the window, anger boiling. Yet again, his plans hadn't worked out. "Where is she?"

Lucky shrugged. "Somewhere with him, I presume. A few of his thugs showed up while Lulu was home to pack her things."

Ric turned back to Lucky, knowing from his conversation with Sam that Jason was furious. The timing was unfortunate, it meant there was every possibility that Jason and Elizabeth would grow irreparably close. "Take him down. Forget Sonny. Jason is the power in their operation. I don't care what methods you use, I want him ruined."

Lucky nodded, Ric's plans falling right in line with his own.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luke overheard Lulu and Dillon in the garden, discussing Lucky and Elizabeth. He paused, unable to believe what he heard. "The baby is Jason's. Apparently, he knew already. I have no idea where she is now."

Leaning against the wall, Luke froze. He felt bad for his son, but his overriding concern for the moment was Alan's forged will. Edward knew the truth, and the only reason he'd gone along with the farce was because Jason had no heirs. Now, his own daughter-in-law carried the child that would destroy his plan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jason strode into his penthouse, having agreed to meet Sonny back at the docks. He needed to take a shower and change. Sam raced into the living room at the sound of the door opening, her tear stained face nervous. "Jason, you're home."

Giving her a dismissive look, he dropped his keys on the desk, heading for the stairs. "I'm here to change, then I'm leaving. There'll be some guys here later to help you move."

"No. No." She pleaded, grabbing his arm. "Jason, don't do this, please. We can work through this. I'm sorry. I hid the truth, and I'm sorry."

He pulled away from her. "I could handle you hiding the truth. I hid the truth about the baby from you. What I can't handle is what you lied about. You destroyed a man's life. You used a child like a pawn. You ruined a family."

"It's true?" She whispered. "It really is your baby?"

"Yes, it's my baby."

She sniffled, suddenly stiffening as she smelled lilac and lavender, the scents that always reminded her of Elizabeth. "You went to her last night, didn't you? You went to her for comfort."

He stopped on the stairs, nodding. "Yes. I did." Sighing, he told her, "I didn't do it to hurt you. We've been drifting apart for awhile, and she was there when I needed her. It's not working for us, Sam. My life is changing, and there are choices I have to make."

"Jason," Her voice was wild with fear, "We can work through this, we can."

"No, we can't." He turned, heading up the stairs, not knowing what else to say.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ric met with Skye on the docks, relieved that she had held up her end of the bargain, bringing the flash drive Alcazar had been prepared to use against him.

"He's still lying, saying he has no memory." Skye told him, hurt apparent in her voice. "But, I think he's the one trying to stop the Corinthos shipments."

Ric nodded, "I heard some interesting information. Jason Morgan is the father of Elizabeth's child. Now's a good time to work on taking them down, while Jason is consumed by his personal life."

Lorenzo leaned back against the wall, his anger with Skye warring with triumph over the news he had just heard.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jason leaned back against the wall, explaining what he needed to Spinelli. "Track the shipment, finding an alternate route, if you need to. I don't want anything to go wrong here."

"The Jackal is here to serve, Stone Cold." The teen coughed, then asked tentatively, "I see the Goddess left."

Raising his eyebrows at Spinelli, Jason gave a curt nod. "Yeah. Why?"

"Just curious. Um. Should the Jackal be aware that Stone Cold's Angel is across the way? Or is the Stone Cold Special still something to keep quiet?"

"The An-Elizabeth is staying there, and no, it's not general knowledge. And can you not refer to my kid as the Stone Cold Special? How about the baby?"

"As you request, Oh Commanding One."

Suddenly, the door opened, and Milo flushed at Jason as Cameron raced in on his Chuggin' Charlie. "Hi!" The little boy said cheerfully.

"Sorry, Boss."

Jason nodded at Milo, "That's alright." He leaned down, grabbing the little boy off his train, and swinging him up into the air. "What are you up to, little man?"

Cameron laughed, pleased to have snuck away from his mom, finding his dad behind the other door.

A moment later, Elizabeth looked in, frowning at Cameron. "You know better than to run off, Cam. Mommy was worried!"

Jason grinned, setting the boy down. "It's okay. Milo would have sent him back if I was busy."

Elizabeth smiled at Spinelli, knowing the teen worked for Jason. "You must be Spinelli. I remember you."

"I'm honored, Stone Cold's Angel. I've heard, I've heard a lot about you."

"Stone Cold?"

"Errr, Stone Cold is the name I use for the Intimidating One here."

Laughing, she looked at Jason. "Stone Cold, huh?"

Frowning, Jason looked at Spinelli. "Out."

She watched him go, then looked back at Jason. "He lives here?"

"Unfortunately." He ruffled Cam's hair, picking up the train. "Let's take you to the park, so you can enjoy riding this."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night, Elizabeth curled up on Jason's sofa, smiling at him as he took the supper trays back to the kitchen. "I think that was even better than your breakfast."

"Are you talking about my cooking again? Didn't you promise me you wouldn't?"

She grinned at him, challenge in her eyes. "What are you gonna do about it?"

Sitting down, he tugged her towards him. "What do you think I should do?" Pulling her against him, his intense blue eyes met hers. "How about this?" He tipped his head down, his warm lips meeting hers, each feeling the spark flare inside themselves. He slid his hand back to support her head, deepening the kiss as Elizabeth slid her arms around him.

"What the hel do you think you're doing?" Carly's strident tone broke them apart.

and Jason frowned at her.

"Quiet. Cam is asleep upstairs."

Carly laughed in disbelief. "Her kid's asleep at your house, she's already making out with you. You don't take long, do you, Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth stood up, raising her eyebrows at her longtime nemesis. "I wouldn't know as much about that as you, Carly. Should we compare?"

"Oh, I don't know. Can I really top the lies you told Lucky, what you asked Jason to do?"

Jason stepped between them, his angry gaze on Carly. "Stop it."

"Why are you blaming me? She's just as much at fault."

He ran his hand through his hair, gesturing angrily. "Because you walked in and started attacking her. Stop it, Carly. I told you before, enough."

Carly gave Elizabeth a dirty look, irritated that Elizabeth returned it with one of her own. "I need you to tell Sonny to lay off. He promised me the divorce, but he won't leave me alone."

"Then tell him, Carly." He shook his head, exasperated. "Tell him how you feel."


End file.
